


At Your Service

by OurLadyOfRebellion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ben Solo, Dom rey, Dom/sub, Everyone is Queer, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Praise Kink, Queer Ben Solo, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Spanking, Sub Ben Solo, Sub Poe Dameron, Sub Rey, Submissive Armitage Hux, Switch Finn (Star Wars), THE FORCE IS QUEER, Verbal Humiliation, dom maz kanata, dom rose tico, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOfRebellion/pseuds/OurLadyOfRebellion
Summary: Rey Johnson manages "Club Rebel", a BDSM dungeon. She usually stays behind the desk but finds herself volunteering as tribute when a Mr. Benjamin Solo makes an appointment to see a Dom.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Poe Dameron/Amilyn Holdo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I saw this idea from @beccastanz (on twitter and here on AO3) and decided to give it a shot. I tried to include all the tags I thought were relevant, so let me know if I missed anything.  
> Full disclosure: I have never been in a BDSM club so forgive me if things aren't super realistic. I did do some research so I'll do my best to make consent clear and obvious, but I am open to constructive input. Looking at 8 chapters right now, will adjust if needed.  
> I know I'm not good at finishing things, but I really like this idea and actually made an outline, so I'm gonna try my best. Thanks for reading!

It was 11 am and Rey had just finished her morning rounds. She had checked that each of the rooms at Club Rebel had been cleaned by the night crew. The caddies had been restocked with condoms, wipes, lube, and other various necessities. Equipment had been inspected, but there was one harness she put in the “To Mend” bin for later. Poe had wanted to spring for genuine leather, but Rey had to remind him, again, that communal toys had to be non porous so they could be disinfected, so washable vegan leather it was. She went over the checklist on her clipboard again and still needed to confirm appointments.

“Hello, Mr. Bacca! This is Rey at the club,” discretion was part of the job, “and I just wanted to confirm your appointment with Mz Maz tomorrow at 6pm? Great, thank you Mr. Bacca, see you then!” A regular of Mz Maz who followed her from three other clubs before Maz decided to work at Rebel for the foreseeable future. An amazing senior woman who mentored Poe, as well as Rose, and a bunch of other accomplished Doms. She was especially famous for being one of the first Dominatrixes to have a website.

“Yes, this is Rey at the club, just wanted to confirm your meeting with Mr. Dameron tomorrow at 8pm. Ok, I’ll let him know you’ll be running a little late. Just a heads up, he does have a 9:30, so it won’t be the full hour. Ok, yes, thank you, have a good evening Ms. Holdo.” Also a regular. Holdo had only recently been hiring Poe to sub for her. Rey could tell from how calm and receptive Poe was after his sessions with Ms. Holdo that this was going to be a long and mutually beneficial relationship for both of them.

“Hi, Mr. H! This is Rey with the club, I just wanted to confirm your 7 o’clock with Mz Tico. Please call us back if you’re unable to swing by. Thank you, Mr. H.” He was new, a seemingly straight laced ginger, but he had an erratic schedule. Never answered his phone. Apparently Mr. H had found Rose on My Free Cams years ago and only recently worked up the nerve to come see her in person.

She dialed in the next number, a Mr. Benjamin Solo. Complete newbie. A lot of people were one timers and that was ok. Good for them for giving things a try.

“Hello?,” a particularly resonant voice answered.

“Hi! Is this Mr. Solo?"

"Benjamin Solo, yes."

"This is Rey with the club, I just wanted to confirm your appointment with Mr. Storm tomorrow at 6:30pm.”

“Mr. Storm?”

“Yes, Mr. Storm.” Then silence. She looked at the number in the appointment book on the screen and then at the number she had dialed into the phone. They matched, but mistakes happened, people played jokes, “I’m sorry, I might have the wrong number-”

“No, no. I- I think the mistake is mine. I was under the impression that ‘Mr. Storm’ was ‘Miss Storm’, I apologize.”

“Oh, our apologies,” she said and rolled her eyes. What was the point in putting so much effort into their website when no one actually used it? “I’d be happy to schedule you with someone else, if you’d like to take a look at our staff page and let me know who you’d prefer, I can see who’s available.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Interesting. “Mr. Storm is a Dominant, correct?”

“Yes. He’s also available for sub play but you’d need to submit some additional paperwork.”

“No need. Thank you, Ms. Rey.”

“Oh, Rey is fine. We’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Solo. Thank you!”

“Thank you, Rey.” He seemed… Polite. And she decided she liked the way her name sounded when Mr. Benjamin Solo said it.

***

“You’re kidding, right?” Finn scoffed at Poe. They were both in sweats and pull overs, their usual “in between sessions” uniform.

“He’s a big boy. He can handle a joke.”

“But you LIED to him! Our entire business is built on trust, Poe!”

“BUT he confirmed. His. Appointment.”

Rey was in the middle of pouring water from the sink into the electric kettle for her third cuppa while Rose watched the desk for her. She was used to Finn and Poe having whole conversations surrounded by stacks of boxes labeled “western wear”, “paddles”, and “silicone safe” as if she wasn’t there. But if someone was giving up a client then phone calls had to be made and schedules had to be checked, and that was most definitely her business as the manager.

“I’m sorry,” she said calmly, but loudly to get their attention as she plugged the kettle in. “What’s all this about rescheduling a client?”

“Rey, you confirmed Solo for tomorrow, right?” Poe said “Solo” like it was a nickname. She filed that away for later.

“Yes, obviously.”

“Well you’re going to have to call him back and explain there was a misunderstanding,” Finn said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I spoke with him and he knows you’re a man and he’s hired you to Dom, and he was fine with everything and confirmed his appointment. I’m sorry, do people often think you’re a woman? You’re picture and gender are listed on the site, so I don’t-”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Finn sighed. “Although some people have seen me in my gender bent Ororo cosplay," Finn smiled to himself, clearly flattered, "and think I’m a drag king, but that’s beside the point. The problem is that our illustrious leader here recommended me to this Solo guy as a JOKE and let him think I was a woman.”

“It was harmless! We used to pull shit like that on each other all the time back in college.”

Rey cocked an eyebrow. She knew Poe got into the tippy top of the Ivy League Organa University with a full scholarship back before they met on Craigslist, so either Solo was also a fellow scholarship student, or he was _loaded_. But first she needed to see if Finn needed backup to explain to Poe why (once again) his joke wasn’t funny, even if he was friends with the guy.

“Um. No, it’s not ‘harmless’,” she said.

“Thank you!” Finn said, throwing up his hands. “It doesn’t matter how long you’ve known each other, you can’t make jokes about people’s gender like that.” Rey heard the bubbles starting to roil in the kettle and plopped a sachet of earl grey into her mug.

“He’s queer, like us, and he doesn’t care anyway. And I didn’t say you were a woman. I just didn’t mention that you weren’t a woman. I was just trying to mess with him because I hadn’t heard from him in almost five years.” Poe was doing that thing where he thought if he just kept talking while smiling he could get away with whatever he was doing.

“Oh my god, that’s not the point,” Finn threw his head back and moaned at the ceiling. “The point is that you involved _me_ AND put our business at risk. What if he _did_ care? And decided to bash us on Yelp? Or to other clubs? Then what? I mean, he used to work for First Order, there’s no telling how he would’ve reacted. And! And you put Rey in an awkward position.”

“True,” she chimed in, making a mental note to Google “First Order” later. Not that she had minded speaking with Mr. Benjamin Solo at all. “He really didn’t seem to mind on the phone,” Rey mentioned again as the kettle began a low whistle. “But like Finn said, it was a risk and you could, like, not do that.”

“Exactly,” Finn agreed.

“Ok, ok, I hear you. Won’t happen again,” Poe raised his hands in surrender. “But you really won’t see him?”

“I just…”, Finn looked at the table between him and Poe while the kettle began to yell. Rey turned around and went back about her cup of tea. “I know you didn’t mean it,” Finn continued. “And I know you don’t think that way and I get that you and this guy have a history and you probably understand each other, but I’m supposed to Dom him after I was a joke to him and that just makes me feel… Deflated? Like my authority has been undermined, ok?”

“Ok,” she heard Poe say as she grabbed the coconut milk from the fridge. “I didn’t think ahead or consider your feelings, and that’s on me. I’m sorry. I will also personally call him and let him know you’re unavailable.”

“I can do it,” Rey heard herself say.

“Oh, no, Rey, you don’t have to step in. I know Domming isn’t really your thing. I bet Klaude wouldn’t mind-”, Poe began to say but she cut him off.

“I meant I would call him for you. But since you’re not done making assumptions today, I took all the same classes Finn has, and I know Klaude is booked because I’m the one who makes the schedule, so if you watch the desk tomorrow instead of dicking around on Instagram, I can handle it.”

Poe went to open his mouth but then he caught Finn giving him _that_ look. So he closed his mouth, took a breath, and said, “Thank you. I appreciate it. We’d be lost without you.” Finn nodded in approval.

Rey took an appreciative slurp of her tea before heading back out to the front desk.

“Yes,” she said, “you’re quite right.”

But her bravado soon left her after she left the break room. It was true: Domming really _wasn’t_ her thing. What if she wasn’t up to snuff for Mr. Benjamin Solo, Graduate of Organa University? And, oh, right, she still needed to look up “First Order”.

“So what did Poe do this time?” Rose said without looking up from her phone. She wore a fluffy green robe over her blood red vinyl bustier and matching hot pants, and fluffy white slippers to ward off the air conditioning while she waited for her next appointment. Rey herself usually just wore cut offs and a big sweater. But now she’d have to remember to bring some of her convention wear to work with her tomorrow.

“The usual ‘my humor and charm are more important than acting like an adult’,” Rey snickered.

“Figures,” Rose snorted. “Mind if I stay here while they cool off?”

“Of course,” Rey said, taking another sip of tea. “Rose, d’you mind if I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” she said, looking up from where she sat at the desk.

“Do you know what ‘First Order’ is?”

Rose rolled her eyes before letting out a long, “Ugh.”

“So it’s either bad or annoying?”

“Oh, Rey. Worse.”

Rey couldn’t stop her brow from scrunching up.

“Ok, so the First Order is this conservative group-”

“Oh no.”

“Like Focus on the Family-”

“No.”

“Or One Million Moms-”

“Please, no.”

“They are _obsessed_ with sex and sex work. They protest outside adult stores, conventions, and they sniff out clubs, BDSM, strippers, even naturalist and nudist clubs, and rat you out to your neighbors.”

“No!”

“Yeah, they’re the worst. They got really big a few years ago because they outed this trans guy’s porn site to his employer. Luckily his employer didn’t care so he sued them. I think he got a settlement. But the damage was done. He had to go into hiding because he was getting death threats and shit. And First Order got a load of free press and now they’re ass deep in sweet, sweet GOP dollars.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

While Poe wasn’t keen on Mr. Solo’s privacy, Rey decided it was best to be mum.

“Heard of it and just didn’t know what it was, but now I _definitely_ do. Thanks.”

“I don’t want to say ‘you’re welcome’, but sure.” Rose went back to her phone, probably answering fan mail.

Rey tried her best to act casual, clicking through the calendar on the desktop until she saw “Mr. Benjamin Solo” staring back at her. Was he closeted? What did he do at First Order? Did he still have ties to them? Did he want to be punished for his past sins? She held her mug close to her chest, trying to ward off the chill that learning about the First Order had cast over her. _Don’t be judgemental_ , she said to herself. He’d submitted his paperwork, which she realized she’d now have to study instead of just checking that it was complete and scanned, to see what he was into. And he’d cleared the background check; she’d submitted it herself. And Poe had invited him, so that hopefully meant something. _And_ he had been polite.

All that was left was to make the call. But she needed some distance.

“Rose, can I ask another favor?”

“What’s up?” she said, looking up from her phone again.

“Per Poe’s bullshit again, Finn won’t be able to see a new client tomorrow. So I said I’d do it,” Rose’s eyebrows rose up into her bangs and her jaw dropped, ”yeah, I know, but I could use the cash, anyway, he already knows my voice, so, would you mind calling him to see if he wouldn’t mind the replacement?”

“Oh. My. God. Is it the return of ‘Lady R’?!”

“Yes, but for a very limited time.”

“Eeee!” Rose squeed as she made rapid little claps with her hands. Rey had helped Rose Dom a client or two in the past when she needed a second in command on short notice, but that was easy because Rose would tell her what to do. Being on her own, while encouraged by Rose, was still daunting, even with all the workshops under her belt. Rose reached for the desk phone and Rey pointed to Solo’s number on the screen.

“Ok, ok, it’s ringing, ohmygod,” Rose cleared her throat and composed herself. Rey gripped her mug, needing to do something with her hands.

“Hello, yes, Mr. Solo? This is Rose at the club. I’m sorry to interrupt your evening, but we’ve had a scheduling conflict and wanted to know if you’d be willing to work with Lady R tomorrow instead.”

For a brief second Rey thought that maybe she would get lucky and after already being corrected on Finn he’d give up on Club Rebel all together. But then she remembered she _did_ need the money.

“No, she’s not on our website, but she fills in for us from time to time. I’ve worked with her myself and I highly recommend her.”

“Rose!”, Rey hissed under her breath. Rose just grinned.

“Yes, same time. Great, thank you for being flexible, we really appreciate it. We’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your evening!” And then the call was over and Rose dropped the receiver into its cradle. “All set! He sounds really nice on the phone.”

“You didn’t have to talk me up like that.”

“It’s not like I lied,” Rose smiled. “Besides, now you’ll just have to live up to the hype and get a nice tip for your trouble.”

Rey responded by sticking her tongue out at Rose, but she knew Rose was doing her a solid. She sat her tea down and dragged the mouse across the desk to move the cursor over Solo’s entry and highlighted “F. Storm” before deleting it and replacing it with “R. Johnson”.

She took a deep breath. _Here goes._


End file.
